That Look
by DAxilla
Summary: Alex/Olivia - Alex is in a mood. A very specific kind of mood. This is very definitely NC-17 guys! Not what I usually write but damn if it didn't get all of my attention! - Femslash! Don't like it? Don't read it!


You gave me that look.

That's how it all started. How it always starts.

You know the look I'm talking about. The one you say you don't have. The one you say you never use.

You glanced up over the book you were reading, making sure I was watching you from the other end of the couch. And then you did it.

It starts with your tongue slowly sliding across your bottom lip, leaving it shiny in the low light of the lamp burning beside you. Then you drop your eyes until you're staring at the forest green microfiber of the couch. Your lids drop down until they're half closed and that's when you do it.

You glance up at me as your bottom lip swells slightly, becoming a small pout.

It's the begging you do to let me know how much you _really_ want to beg.

I feel the tightness begin in my chest as a small smile tugs at the corners of my mouth.

I snap my fingers, laughing as your eyes widen. I can almost hear the thoughts running through your mind. The righteous indignation at being summoned like a pet warring with the fact that it's exactly what you want from me right now.

With a small mewl of frustration you toss the book away and move towards me. I point to my lap and you roll your eyes slightly as you straddle my thighs.

I tell you to enjoy being on top, because it's the last time it's going to happen for the rest of the night.

I feel you shiver against me as you wrap your fingers in my hair, tugging at it sharply as I move past your lips without touching them to bite at the side of your neck.

You moan at the sharp pain and I release you before I actually break the skin, licking the spot to take some of the sting out of it. I leave similar bite marks all along your throat as I unbutton your top, pushing it off your shoulders to find you without a bra. I untie the lounge pants you're wearing and slide them down your hips, slapping lightly at your ass until you raise it so I can pull them further down.

The motion puts your hips level with my face and I catch your scent, strong and sweet, making me dizzy as my mouth starts to water. For a moment, I consider just taking you, right here, right now. Slipping my fingers inside of you and watching your face while you ride them to release seems like the most wonderful thing in the world.

But that isn't what you asked for.

Instead, I grip the hair at the back of your neck, pulling it tightly to force your head back as I cover your lips with a kiss that steals your breath and replaces it with mine. When I'm done, I push you back, trying to ignore the wetness that has seeped into my jeans.

"Bedroom, now!" I growl as your breath catches in your throat. You walk backwards down the hall, watching as I peel off my clothes and drop them on the floor behind me. You smile, knowing you're the one that will have to pick them up.

You crawl into the center of the bed, stretching out on your back. Your smile fades slightly when I stop at the foot of the bed and shake my head.

"No, that isn't going to work for me." My grin turns evil as I reach out and take your ankles in my hands, turning them until you're forced over onto your stomach. "That's better."

I pick up the restraints hanging from the bed posts one at a time, strapping the velvet lined cuffs around your ankles. I know you're watching me over your shoulder as I grab the adjusters and tug them quickly, forcing your legs apart, exposing your wetness to me.

I crawl onto the bed, careful not to touch you as I repeat the process with your wrists. By the time I'm done you're breathing hard, panting as you unconsciously press your hips into the mattress.

I watch you for a few moments until you start to whimper, then I straddle your ass, grinding myself against you as I tangle your hair around my fingers and yank your head back, my lips covering yours as my tongue invades your mouth. My free hand slides underneath to roughly caress your breast before my fingertips close on your nipple, tweaking it hard enough to make you suck your breath in as you buck beneath me.

"Tell me." I order you as my hips bear down, spreading my wetness over your ass cheeks as I push your clit against the bed sheets. "Say it."

"Please, Liv…" You whisper. "God…please…fuck me…"

"Fuck you how?" I ask innocently.

You tremble and I twist your nipple harder.

"Fuck you how?" I repeat, a note of impatience in my voice.

You begin to shake uncontrollably. "Like an animal…" You whisper hoarsely.

I reach back and press the releases on the leg straps; not enough to free you, but enough to give me room to play.

"On your knees." I growl. When you're up, I push you forward until your hands are gripping the headboard, your head hanging between them. I move behind you, my hands gripping your ass as I press into you. I can feel your body vibrating as I slide wetly against you.

"What do you want?" My hands slide up to cover your breasts, "You need to beg for it."

You don't waste any time. "Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please touch me…"

"Touch you where?"

You try to take my hand but the straps still around your wrists won't let you reach. I laugh.

"Try again. Where?"

You're practically writhing now and I can feel your wetness traveling down your legs to coat the thigh I have pressed between them. "Between my legs!"

"Where?"

"My pussy…" You whisper, your face flushing.

"I'm sorry," I push into you with my groin, sliding myself against you. "What did you say?"

"Yours…" You choke the word out as you groan. "It's yours! Your pussy..."

I slide two fingers into you hard and fast, curling my fingertips, running them over that spot deep inside of you that makes you hold your breath until you nearly pass out.

"Breathe, baby." I whisper, as I begin to move inside of you. You fight me at first, trying to make me match your movements, but I won't do it. I continue to thrust at my own pace until your hips fall into my rhythm and a cry tears free from your throat as you wonder why you had been fighting me at all.

I clamp my free hand onto your shoulder, using it to pull you back to me harder and faster. I grunt as I put all my strength into moving against you. "Take care of yourself."

You groan even louder as your own fingers close on your nipples, tweaking them hard, skirting the same line between pleasure and pain that we always play at.

I feel the flesh around my fingers begin to tighten. "Say it. Say it, now… "

You shake your head stubbornly until I push in harder, making your back arch and your head tip up. I press against your back, using my entire body to force myself deeper inside of you. "SAY. IT." I growl.

"Oh fuck…" Your body starts to shake wildly as your orgasm takes hold. "You own me… Baby… Liv… I belong to you… just don't stop…"

My lips split in a feral grin as my hand pistons even faster. For a moment you match my speed, then you stop, going completely still as every muscle in your body tightens, your release ripping through you like a knife before you collapse beneath me.

I pull my hand out slowly, bringing it up to run my fingers across your lips, covering them with the taste of you before I kiss you hard. "Mmmm." I whisper as I pull away, tenderness filling me as I look down at you. "Alex?"

You don't move, but one eye opens slightly as you smile. "Hmmm?"

"NOW I want you on your back…"


End file.
